King Of Games
by Kirigiri Kyouko
Summary: Yugi Mouto was out walking one day, taking a break from a tournament. He stoppped in front of Hope's peak academy, then BAM! He awoke at a desk, thinking it was the beginning of highschool. Except it wasn't? Why is there a black and white teddybear telling him to kill his classmates? Why does he feel like he should know these people? Who's that voice in his head? Find out in KOG!


_**Dark: Hello everyone! we're back, and this time with a crossover.**_

_**Moon:This is what happens when our boss reads too many fan theories, she gains paranoia, watches some anime, and then this stuff happens. **_

_**Dark: They're still fun though. Okay, now time for some warnings! Yugi is set back to how he was mentally in the manga series before duelist kingdom. He's obsessed with games in general, and is actually a boss at all of them in this story. This will make things entertaining when Celestia finds out. Yami is a mix between his fanfiction self, him from the origional series, and what little I've seen of him in the actual show. I may add a few abridged traits for all the characters involved, because I want there to be some humor here.**_

_**Moon: You're rambling again Dark. No one wants to-**_

_**Fukawa: D-d-dark?! AHHHHHHH! *Faints***_

_**Moon: *sewat drop* Well anyway, no one here owns anything except for Dark, me and the plot bye! *Runs away***_

* * *

><p>A pointy-haired teen awoke with his face on a desk. Falling asleep in class? That was perfectly normal, especially after he'd spent long nights gaming. Usually, I didn't fall asleep on his desk, no that was much too dangerous. I quickly got up, and clutched my bag to my chest. Ouch, what was that? i looked down to see a goldengolden pyramid puzzle. I examined it closer and found that I knew this puzzle. It was my treasure of seven years, the millennium puzzle. When did I solve it though?<p>

Then I saw the message on the chalkboard. It said to meet in the gym at 8:00 for orientation. That's right, today was the day for my freshman orentation. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 7:43. How big was this school? So I ran down the hallway that felt right to getting there.

Luckily, I quickly found the front hall. In it was a hall monitor, a biker, a really cute girl who looked how he felt, a goth lolita, and a really really fat dude. The hall moniter started out the introductions, by declaring his name to be Kiyota Ishimaru. The biker guy was the feared Mondo Owada, the blonde girl was Chihiro Fujisaki, the Gothic lolita was the famed Celestia Ludembourg, and the fat guy was the doujin author; Hifumi Yamada. Finally, Ishimaru demanded to know my name. "I-I'm Y-yugi M-moutto," I told them. Well at least I tried to, being around this many people was a little nerve wracking, espescially with how three of the people here had really scary reputations.

A little while later, we were joined by an emotionless looking girl with pruple hair who just called herself Kirigiri, why did I feel like I knew her from somewhere? Then the nation's best swimmer from the time she joined, Aoi Asahina. She was accompanied by a person even beefier that Owada, also known as Sakura Ogami. They were followed by the Heir; Byakuya Togami. Soon a girl with twin braids called Tokou Fukawa entered, only to be followed immediately by the baseballer Leon Kuwata. Then there was the Idol Maizono, the fashion girl Enoshima, the fortune teller Hagakure, and a really late kid named Naegi. The last one was here due to luck apparrently.

"Now for something that actually matters" the heir interrupted after Naegi had been introduced to everyone. "We have more pressing matters thaan making pleasentries," He sniffed.

"Ah, speaking of which, what was that that happened earlier? Something weird is going on," Naegi responded.

"Um-" I started, but then continued on, "We all passed out when we entered the gates, or i-in my case walked by them," I told him. I'd just nodded at the time because the hall was mostly filled with scary people. Speaking of, The stronger pepople seemed to have given earlier wakke u[ times, so why was mine among the earliest? My strength wasn't physical, after all. The only thing I was good at were the games I constantly played. Speaking of, I pulled out my Duel Monsters deck and began to idly shuffle them, playing with game pieces had always calmed me down.

"...DAL ABOUT IT?" The biker yelled, making me cringe a bit. No one I'd ever met had spoken that loudly before, not even Ushio.

"There's more," the hall monitor added. "Have you noticed how all of the windows have metal plates bolted over them?" They all had, but I'd thought it was a safety measure to protect all of the students here.

"And, like where's my purse? Like, what about my phone?" Enoshima added. It was strange, no one else had a bag or anything else. I checked mine, and only found games in there. That was it, there was nothing else.

"Take a look at the door," Ishimaru added, "its covered by that strange metal contraption," he pointed out. It was, but why? "There was noting of the sort when I arrived here, so why? Why!? Ere on earth did it come from?" His hands were clenched into fists now, the change must have really upset him.

That's when everyone started throwing around the possibility of someone having kidnapped us all. Why would they do that? I mean, I'm not even a student here, right? Suddenly, the puzzle felt warm, comfortingly so. "_Aibou?" _Came a voice that I know didn't originate form my head, and yet I heard it mentally anyway. "_Aibou, what's wrong? You feel distressed,"_ the voice came again.

_**"W-who are y-you?"**_ Suprisingly, responding mentally came to me as naturally as breathing.

_"Yugi, my hikari, my light, don't you remember me? I'm Yami, or pharo, or other me, remember?" _ The voice came again. That combined with the Creepy Teddy bear's words of killing our classmates to escape, caused me to pass out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark: Well now that that's over, what do you think? Sould I continue, drop it?<strong>_

_**Moon: Don't let the readers dictate,This is awesome! Everyone loves a good-**_

_**Genocider: -Mueder? Kiyahahahahahahahaha! I should think so!**_

_**Yami: Do I have to deal with more homicidal maniacs? Yugi, you attract them like a magnet.**_

_**Yugi: Aibou! I don't mean to, they just kind of follow me around. It's what you were in the first season *Whines***_

**_Yami: *blushes* I wasn't-_**

**_Moon: Don't lie to your boyfriend Yami-kins!_**

**_Dark: Like you have any room to talk, how many people have you killed now?_**

**_Moon: Touche, does writing death scenes count too?_**

**_Genocider: Heck no! Otherwise gloomy would be at my level for deaths! Hey do I sense homo? DO I get double Homo?_**

**_Dark: for one, I don't wanna do that with my twin; and for two-_**

**_Moon: It's for the readers to decide if there'll be puzzle shipping, so be sure to comment below._**

**_Everyone: Bye~_**


End file.
